wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Brutallus
Brutallus is a pit lord and the second boss of the Sunwell Plateau raid. He is described by Jeff Kaplan as a "giant pit lord who has lost his wings." He also has blades for hands like Kargath Bladefist. Brutallus appears to have been in many fights because there are multiple scars on his body, as well has seemingly ripped off wings. He is a hard, melee oriented boss with high gear requirements. If players run as far north as they can in the Dead Scar outside on the Isle of Quel'Danas, they can see a preview of the encounter inside the instance, with blue dragon Madrigosa flying in the air above Brutallus and taunting him. When players in the Sunwell Plateau approach the Den of Iniquity, a room overlooking the Dead Scar, Brutallus fights and kills Madrigosa. Abilities *He is tauntable. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=45150 Meteor Slash] - Deals 20,000 Fire damage split between enemy targets in a cone in front of the caster (as of 2.4.1, unlimited range). Increases Fire damage taken to all targets affected by 75%. Stacks to 100, duration 40 secs. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=46394 Burn] - Places a debuff on a player that lasts 60 seconds and spreads to targets near the afflicted player. The debuff deals fire damage every second and gradually ramps up. The first 10 ticks will tick for 100, the next 11 will tick for 200, then 400 for 11 more, 800 for 11 more, 1600 for 11 more and finally the last six ticks will do 3200 and the very last tick will do 6200. The values given are the base values before any increase from the Meteor Slash debuff. Can be removed by Iceblock, Cloak of Shadows, and Divine Shield. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=45185 Stomp] - Deals ~20,000 damage. Reduces the effective armor of the targets hit by it (only seems to hit the tanks) by 50% for 10 secs. Removes Burn debuff if the target has it. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=26662 Berserk] - Goes Berserk after 6 minutes. Strategy Currently, Brutallus has about 4.7 million Health (previously 10,500,000 ) and a 6-minute enrage timer, meaning 20,420 DPS (previously 29,167) is required to beat him before the berserk timer. Kills have lasted no more than 6:28, and most likely, you'll be lucky to live past 6:10. As it is plainly obvious, Brutallus is a massive gear check (in more than one way). The strategy to this fight is very simple: Make your raid into a "V" shape, with 1 tank at each top end of the V and respective soak groups behind him, and have the melee group at the vertex of the V so that they are always behind Brutallus (no parrying). Each soak group takes 3 meteor slashes, the other tank taunts, and that group takes 3 meteor slashes, rinse repeat. For Burn, that person must leave the group and run to a spot where they won't get slashed but be healed for the debuff, which everyone should be very spread out so that the burned person does not cause Burn to happen to other players. The maximum amount of healers you can bring to this raid is 8, as 9 healers will almost certainly not get you enough DPS to kill him. If your healers can do it, bring only 7 healers. It should be noted that the fight—more specifically Meteor Slash—was slightly changed in 2.4.1. Its range was 30 yards but is now far longer, most likely to stop an exploit. Because of this, your positioning will have to be a bit more delicate to make sure a burned player isn't in any way in the cone of meteor slash. The toughest part of this fight is the class balance of the raid. Warriors (and Rogues) can do extremely high DPS, especially with Warglaive sets giving a very big bonus to this demon boss, but too many and you won't have enough soakers. Shadow priests help out a lot with Vampiric Embrace healing their group (the soaker groups), but their DPS is "capped" at 1400-1500 DPS under normal raid circumstances, even with the best gear possible. It will be up to you and your guild to find the best balance for killing Brutallus. Using destruction potions/haste potions for the DPS is pretty much required, and your melee should have Elixir of Demonslaying over Flasks of Relentless Assault, full raid consumables, including food and buffs (you will need every single buff you can get to increase your healing and damage), even if it includes having a discipline priest waiting outside the instance buffing your casters with imp spirit and that extra paladin for the extra blessing. Things in this fight you don't have to worry about: *Parry hasting: Much like the current (post-hotfix) Mother Shahraz, a parried attack will NOT hasten Brutallus's attacks (the reasoning here will be obvious with the massive amount of damage your tanks take) *Threat: Because taunting will constantly increase the tank's threat, the only time there is a chance for pulling aggro is before the first meteor slash transition. *Crushing blows: Just like the parried attacks, a spike in damage on the tank would just be too much to heal, as such, crushing blows are disabled for Brutallus. Damage on the tanks is extremely high, but continuous and predictable. A strategy with 3 tanks enables you to avoid his stomp ability, while one with 2 tanks enables you to beat the enrage timer more easily. At level 80-85 Ideal Raid Composition: 4 healers, 2 tanks, 19 dps ;Strategy At level 80, considering Brutullas is a gear-check and dps race, there is little strategy required beyond burning him down as quickly as possible with two exceptions: #A V shaped formation is still advisable as his Meteor Slash combined with Burn can still do considerable damage at Level 80. It is therefore still recommended that each tank position themselves at each top end of the V and dps / healers position themselves at the vertex of the V (the vertex of the V being Brutullas' behind). #Each tank should taunt Brutallus immediately after the other tank is receives the Stomp debuff -or- has more than 2 stacks of Meteor Slash. Following this strategy should minimize deaths to the raid and ensure a quick kill. At 85 the fight will go on much quicker with the damage output of all dps and addition of the tanks, following the above will lead to a flawless kill. Quotes Isle of Quel'Danas : : : : :Madrigosa encases Brutallus in a block of ice. : : : : : : When hit by some Arcane Charges: : Sunwell Plateau Intro: : :Madrigosa creates a wall of ice between the Den of Iniquity and the Dead Scar, preventing the raid from passing. : : :Madrigosa freezes Brutallus. : :Brutallus breaks free from the ice. : :Madrigosa traps Brutallus in an arcane barrier. : :Brutallus does battle with Madrigosa, eventually killing her. : : : :Brutallus roars, shattering the ice barrier. Aggro: * Charge: * Killing a player: * * * Loving combat: * * * Berserk: * Death: * Loot Media PTR glitch On the PTR, Brutallus was capable of being enslaved by a Warlock. This required the player to wall jump, and was considered an exploit. He spreads a debuff similar to Corrupted Blood, and can't be killed outside of the Sunwell Plateau instance. In a later build, he was affected by a scaling bug, which resulted in him being only slightly taller than players. Image:Brutallus_Enslavable.jpg|Brutallus does Sun's Reach Image:Brutallus_Enslaved.jpg|Brutallus enslaved by a warlock fanart-0749-large.jpg fanart-0754-large.jpg Videos File:Brutallus - Retribution Paladin PoV Trivia *His name may be based on Brutillus, a random Pit Lord in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. *Brutallus is able to be reached and pulled via a rogue shadowstepping mobs up to him. Whether or not he is able to be pulled past the Dead Scar needs more testing. *Tigole at one point said his name was going to be 'Brutalicus'. Patch changes * {Patch 2.4.0|note=Added.}} External links fr:Brutallus pl:Brutallus Category:Annihilan Category:Bosses Category:Isle of Quel'Danas mobs Category:Sunwell Plateau mobs Category:Demons